Alice et son sexy de frère ed'
by CC-cullen-queen
Summary: Edward rentre de France et Alice l'une de ses soeurs veut le caser avec Bella, mais celle la avait subit des traumatismes... tous humain
1. Chapter 1 La rencontre

**Chapitre 1:**

Pdv Bella

_Salut moi c'est Isabella Marie Swan appeler moi Bella j'ai 23 ans et je suis écrivain je suis brune, j'ai les yeux marron chocolat, j'ai un frère Emmett Swan 26 ans éducateur sportif pour enfant d'une équipe de rugby et de foot américain il est grand baraquer il a les cheveu brun , ma meilleure amis s'appelle Alice Cullen 22 ans, elle a sa propre boutique de vêtements, son petit ami s'appelle Jasper Hale 25 ans il est avocat il est blond avec des cheveu long, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie Hale 25 ans travaille avec Alice, elle est plutôt grande et blonde, et à des vus sur mon frère idem pour lui mais ils ne bougent pas d'un poil pour se rapproché. Alice a un frère adoptif Edward Cullen 26 ans professeur de musique (c'est tout se que je sais de lui Alice n'a pas vraiment voulu me parler de lui…) et elle a une sœur Emi cullen 15 ans que ses parents on adopté 3 ans après edward et ils ont appris que edward et émi étaient des frères et sœurs de sang, émi est rousse elle fait 1 mètre 58 et elle les yeux marron foncer et on habite tous a New York._

Driiiiiiing driiiiing

-Oh putain. _La c'est moi bella il est 5 heure du matin et je ne sais pas qui peut venir m'emmerder a cette heure là._

-BEEEELLAAAA! _Cria ma meilleure amie._

_J'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et oui Alice a les clés de mon appartement et en plus c'est ma voisine ainsi que Rosalie et Jasper. _

-Aller Bella debout!

- Dégage, laisse moi DORMIR!

-Et bah qu'elle accueil courtoisie.

-Dit sa a la fille qui réveille tout le quartier a 5 heure passé du matin.

-Aller Bella faut que je te parle!

-Bon d'accord. _Dit-je mécontente._

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_. Cria Alice_

-Stooop chuuuuuuuuuut, mais à une seule condition tu ARRETE de gueuler comme une sauvage.

_Alice acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête._

_Je descendit du lit suivit par Alice qui alla se poser sur le sofa, moi j'allai me préparer un chocolat chaut, et oui un chocolat chaut parce qu'a mon goût le café c'est trop amère. Je pris ma tasse et alla rejoindre Alice sur le sofa._

_-_Bon alors qu'Est-ce que tu voulait me dire? _demandai-je a ma folle de meilleure amie en sirotant ma tasse._

_-_Mon frère ma envoyer un message tout a leur il m'a dit qu'il arrivai en fin d'après-midi et qu'il restai vivre a New York!_ Elle sautai sur place on m'annonçant cette nouvelle_

-Okay bonne nouvelle. _Dit-je. _Emi est elle au courant? _demandai-je à Alice puisque je savait que sa sœur avait dormir chez elle._

_-_Yèp, elle est entrain de se préparer pour venir cher toi.

_j'acquiesçai en silence, et alla déposer ma tasse, puis retourna dans le salon mais je vis qu'Alice n'y était plus alors j'allai dans ma chambre et je vis ma meilleure amie figé devant mon placard, se qui me fit rire._

-Bon ma chère Bella comment tu fait pour porter sa! on dirai que tu les a pris a la croix rouge tes vêtements, sans vouloir te vexé. A voila, bon je sais que tu veut pas mettre de short…. donc tient.

_Je pris le pantalon noir, le débardeur blanc-beige et la veste en tailleur qu'Alice me tendait, mais je laissai les sou vêtements qu'elle me tendait et alla les choisir moi-même puis je me dirigea vers la sale de bain pour m'y habiller et m'attacha les cheveux et me brossa les dents, après être sortit de la sale d'eau Alice me tendait des ballerine beige et je les mis. _

_-Saluuuuut tout le monde!_

-Hey émi. Dit-je

_Elle était habiller d'un débardeur blanc avec une cabine téléphonique anglaise rouge avec des straces, un pantalon rouge et des bottes noir avec les lacets devant._

-il est déjà 6 heure 40. _s'étonna Alice._

_on passa toute la matinée a parler et les filles me parlai beaucoup de Edward, mais je ne les écoutais pas vraiment._

_Il était 17 heure 30 quand on entendis du bruit provenant du couloir de l'immeuble, Alice et Emi se leva en courant et ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Edward surpris puis il sourit à Alice qui lui sauta au cou et s'était au tour de Emi, Alice emmena les valises d'Edward dans son appartement._

_-Bon tu a déjà entendu parler de mon frère Edward, edward je te présente Bella ma meilleure amie et ma voisine de palier._

-euh…s-salut, entrer. _bégayai-je en laissant passer Alice, Emi et Edward. _

_Quand Edward fut assis devant moi sur le canapé j'arrêtais pas de le regarder, il avait de beau yeux vert, des cheveux roux-bronze et il était musclé mais pas de trop juste PARFAIT et il avait se sourire sexy._

_Alice me sortit de mes penser en m'appellent._

-Bella ouhouh!

-huum_. Répondit-je, désoler j'était dans mes penser._

-On a vu sa, tu nous a même vu arriver.

_Je me retournai et vis Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper._

_Alice présenta edward a mon frère Rosie lui fit la bise et jazz lui fit une accolade._

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Demandai-je

-huum une bière. _répondit mon frère_

-moi aussi. _dit jasper_

-Un coca. _Me dit rose_

-pareil. _Répondit Alice_

_Je me retourna vers edward._

-Edward?! _Demandai-je_

_-_euh une bière s'il te plait.

-Eh bah en voila un de poli au moins. _dit-je avec un sourire moqueur_

_Je partit a la cuisine aller chercher tout sa, et revint avec un plateau en essayant de pas tomber sur les fesses._

_-_Alors edward ta une petit amie? _Demanda mon gros imbécile de frère._

-Euh nan… _Répondit edward._

-Bella non plus a pas de petit copain. _Renchéri Alice_

Edward eu un petit sourire et moi je commençais a rougir.

-bon alors edward parle nous de toi? _Demanda mon frère._

-euh bah…. Je donne des cours de piano, j'ai 26 ans et j'ai vécu en France pendant 1 ans et demi. Et toi emmett parle moi de toi?

-Je suis éducateur sportif d'une équipe de foot américain et de rugby, j'ai le même age que toi et je suis célib'.

-Okay et toi Bella? _Demanda edwar_d

-Ah euuuh… je suis écrivain j'ai 23 ans et mon vrais prénom est Isabella Marie swan…

_Edward hocha de la tête._

_Il était 21 heure quand on commanda des pizzas, à 22 heure emmett et rosalie était partie, il restait plus que edward, jazz, alice, moi et émi qui s'était endormi dan les bras de edward et qu'on avait mit dans une chambre d'ami _

_On avait mit de la musique en fond et la quand il y eu Diamonds de Rihanna alice et moi nous nous somme regarder, et je suis aller augmenter le son._

-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy You and I, you and I We're like diamonds in the sky. _Ca c'est Alice qui chante._Allllllllllleeeeeeeeer Bellaaaaaaaa vient chanter!

-Nan pas se soir. _Répondit-je_

_Après que la chanson soit terminer alice baissa le son et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil d'en face du canapé._

-Bon c'est pas que je vous aime mais moi je suis fatiguer je vais y aller._ nous annonça alice_

-Moi aussi je vais y aller et je vais prendre émi pour la coucher dans sa chambre chez alice_. Dit edward_

-Donc je suppose que toi aussi tu y va Jazz, tu va aller dormir avec ta chérie. Dit-je

_Alice et jazz me fit la bise et me souhaita bonne nuit quand à émi, elle, elle était dans les bras de Jazz, il restait plus que edward sur le palier de ma porte._

-Bonne nuit bella_. dit-il tout doucement _

-Bonne nuit.

_Il me fit un bisous sur la joue et je sentit comme un courant électrique._

_Quand tout le monde était coucher dans leur propre chez soi, moi je débarrassai la table et alla me mettre en pyjama et me brosser les dents, puis je me coucha dans mon lit et passa ma main sur ma joue juste a l'endroit du bisous d'edward et c'est sur c'est pensées que je m'endormi. _


	2. Chapter 2 face à face avec son ex

**Chapitre 2:**

**pdv edward**

_Je m'était levé a 11h, cette nuit émi avait encore fait un cauchemar alors elle était venu dormir avec moi. Je me levai de mon lir en essayant de pas réveiller ma sœur, quand j'entrai dans la cuisine Alice et jazz étaient levés._

-Salut les amoureux._ Dit-je_

-salut fréro.

-hey bien dormi? _Me demanda Jazz_

-Ouai émi est venu dormir avec moi.

-ah et elle dort toujours? _Me demanda Alice_

_Je fit oui avec le tête, et alla me préparer mon café._

_C'est a se moment qu'on vit arriver Emi coiffer, habiller, et elle avait les cheveux mouiller._

_-_Hey sa va?_Lui demandait-je_

_-_oui j'ai juste mal dormi.

-Tient ton chocolat chaud._ Lui dit Alice_

_Emi s'assit à côté de moi et bu son chocolat quand elle avait fini et moi aussi, on se regarda et on couru jusqu'à la sale d'eau et c'est elle qui gagna la course, sous le regard amusé de Jazz et Alice_

-C'EST PAS JUSTE!criai-je

-C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette, je me brosse juste les dents et la sale de bain est à toi.

_Quand elle fit sortit je me précipita pour prendre ma douche, me brosser les dents et m'habiller, quand je sortit je vis Bella dans le salon et tous mes souvenirs d'hier revinrent, la sensation sensation d'électricité quand je lui est fait un bisous sur la joue._

-Salut.

-Hey. _Me dit elle_

_-Bon on est inviter chez les parents et Bella, Rosalie, Jazz et Emmett sont invité se soir._

_-dac on y va à qu'elle heure?demandai-je _

-A 19 heure._ Me répondit Bella._

_Sa voix sonnai comme une mélodie._

-Bon Bella tu vient je vais te trouver une tenue pour se soir et toi aussi Emi tu ramène tes fesses._ Dit Alice_

_Alice prit Bella par le bras et l'emmena. Dans sa chambre._

_Jazz et moi, on vit Emi faire des aller retour de sa chambre jusqu'à celle d'alice avec des vêtements._

_Quand elle avait fini, elles sortirent de la chambre,Alice portait une robe noire avec un décolleté rond et des bretelles large, elle arrivait juste au dessus du genou (voir lien profil__)__ avec des chaussures à talons compensé noir.__ Emi portait une r__obe fluide en dentelle et voile effet bustier avec un col rond et des manches courtes avec un décolleté au dos boutonnés (lien sur le profil) avec des petite ballerine noir en tissu, et Bella portait robe bleu marine a bretelle et des chaussures ouverte doré (lien profil). _

-Wahou vous êtes magnifique._ Dit-je_

_Bella rougissait alors que Alice et Emi me faisait un de leurs plus beau sourires, Alice alla rejoindre Jazz et lui pris le bras et moi je tendis les deux bras pour Emi et Bella qu'elles prirent._

_-Emmett et Rosalie rejoint là bas_

-Ok, on prend ma voiture._ Dit-je._

_Arriver chez mes parents je me précipitait dans les bras de ma mère qui me dit:_

-Oooh Edward tu ma manquer.

-toi aussi m'man.

_Elle me fit un bisous sur la joue et moi j'allai faire une accolade a mon père._

_-Coucou pas pusse._

-Hey mam's_. Répondit emi qui faisait une câlin à notre mère. _hey pap's

-salut. _Mon père prit Emi dans ses bras_

-coucouuuuuuuuuuu! Sa c'est Alice qui dit, plutôt hurle.

-salut ma fille. _Ma mère pris Alice dans ses bras idem pour mon père_

_Se fut au tour de Jazz qui fit une câlin maladroit à mère et serra la main à mon père. Bella dit bonjour à mes parents en faisant un gros câlin à mes parents, se qui me fit sourire._

-Emmett et Rosalie sont déjà arriver? Demanda Bella

-Oui ils vous attende. _Répondit ma mère._

_En entrent dans le salon, on fit tous la bise à Emm' et Rosie_

-Bon on doit vous annoncer quelque chose._ Nous dîmes Emmett_

_-On est ensemble! cria Rosalie de joie._

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII C'EST TROP COOOOOL! La c'est Bella et Alice qui crie et saute de partout.

_Tout le monde leur souhaite tout le bonheur._

A table! _Cria ma mère_

_Tout le monde se précipita, car on savait tous que ma mère est un cordon bleu. Elle nous avait préparer une bonne grosse fondu au fromage._

_On était en plein milieu de repas quand on entendit._

-Bonjoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuur! Y a quelqu'un!

-oh non pas elle._ Dit-je_

_c'était jessica mon ex qui à se que je voit na toujours pas compris que quand quelqu'un casse avec elle et bah on entre pas comme sa chez les parents de son ex, en plus de sa elle veut me récupérer._

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fout la toi!_ Cria émi_

-Et bah quel politesse.

_Ohoh elle aurai jamais du dire sa_

-ATTEND TU DIT SA A MOI, ALORS QUE C'EST TOI QUI T'INVITE TOUTE SEUL DANS LA MAISON DE TON EX ALORS QUE TU EST PAS LA BIENVENU!

-Oh mais c'est qui c'est que je voit là, mais c'est Bella Swan, j'espère que tu te rappelle de moi, tu c'est la fille qu'a coucher avec Mike ton ex le jour de ton anniversaire.

_Et la je vit Bella partir en pleure, je regarda ma mère qui compris tout de suite et alla voir bBella. Emi s'approcha de Jessica et lui mit une droite._

-Et mais c'est qu'on est dévergonder, je comprend pourquoi James ta violer

_S'en était trop, Rosalie lui mit un coup de point dans le nez, et Emi lui cracha en pleine face._

_-Ah et n'oublie pas, si tu revient une seul fois ici je me ferai un plaisir de te refaire le portrait. Lui dit rosalie, après sa Jessica partit en courant et j'allai rejoindre Bella._

_"toc toc toc" sa c'est moi qui frappe a la porte de la sale de bain._

_-_entrer._ Me répondit une toute petite voix, qui était celle de Bella_

-Maman tu peut nous laisser seul s'il te plaît. _Demandai-je à mère_

_elle fit oui de la tête et partit._

-Viens,_ dit-je a Bella en lui tendant la main qu'elle regarda un moment puis se décida à la prendre et je l'emmena dans ma chambre et la fit s'asseoir et je fit de même, et par ma grande surprise elle se blottis contre mon torse et je mit à lui caressé les cheveux d'un geste réconfortent_

-Je suis désoler, elle n'avait pas à te parler comme sa, mais ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie lui à casser le nez, et elle viendra plus.

_Elle mit du temps à répondre._

-Je sais, j'ai tout elle s'endormit dans mes bras, je l'allongea sur mon lit s'en la réveiller et décendit .

-Alors? _me demanda ma mère qui considérai Bella comme une de ses filles_

-Elle dort, dans ma chambre._ Répondit-je_

_Et c'est sur ce, que tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher, Alice dans sa chambre avec Jazz, Emmett et Rose dans une chambre d'ami et moi je suis aller me coucher avec Emi dans sa chambre. Et mes parents eu aussi allèrent se coucher._


	3. Chapter 3 apprendre à se connaitre

Chapitre 3:

PDV bella:

_Je me réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne et la toute la soirée repassa dans ma tête, le moment ou Jessica est arriver et aussi quand elle a parler de Mike, et aussi le moment ou Esmée est arriver pour me réconforter et quand edward m'emmena dans sa chambre et que je me blotti contre son torse et que je me sentait en sécurité dans ses bras._

_Je passa dans la sale de bain avant d'aller dans la cuisine ou je vis Alice qui était sur les genoux de jazz, Esmée qui préparai le petit déjeuner et Carlisle qui lisait son journal, et rosalie assise à côté de Emmett._

_Je fit la bise a tout le monde et Esmée me rapporta mon chocolat chaud._

-Merci, vous n'étiez pas obliger. _Dit-je _

-c'est rien, autrement sa va mieux?

-oui, mais je me demande Edward il à dormi ou?

-j'ai dormi avec Emi.

_Et le je vis un Edward sexy accompagner de sa sœur, mais pu***n comme il fait pour être aussi sexy même ensommeillé, dans un vieux joging gris et dans un t-shirt blanc qui moulai bien ses muscles._

_Il fit la bise a tout le monde et fit une accolade à son père et un câlin à sa mère et il me fit un bisous sur le front et je ressentit encore se courant électrique._

_Après que tout est fini de déjeuner,on alla tous se préparer alice me prit et m'emmena dans sa chambre avec Rosalie elle me passère un short en toile marron avec un débardeur blanc avec un gilet beige et des sous-vêtements approprié, j'allai prendre ma douche et m'habiller quand je suis rentrer dans la chambre d'Alice les fille était déjà toute prê s'installa sur le lit._

_-_Bella ?

-huum

-qu'est ce que tu pense de mon frère?

-Bah il est gentil, marrant et assez beau._ Je n'en revient pas de se que j'ai dit en plus les filles me regardai avec un grand sourire._Ah non si c'est encore un de vos plan pour me caser avec Edward c'est non.

-Pourquoi?_ Me demanda rosie_

-Parce que je le connais que depuis avant hier...

-Bon on devrai rejoindre les autres. _Nous dîmes Alice._

-Bon c'est quoi le plan d'aujourd'hui?_ Demandai-je en __m'asseyent a côté d'Edward._

-Bah on reste à la maison des parents, on se baigne, on rigole... _me répondit Alice_

-Et moi je vais à mon cour de danse classique_. Dit Emi_

-Tu veut que je t'emmène?_ Demanda Edward_

-ouai je veut bien, merci

-On peut venir de regarder, et en rentrent on se baigne? _Demanda le petit lutin qui me serre de meilleure amie_

_-_Si vous voulez, c'est vous qui voyez.

_On alla donc au cour de danse, Emi et moi, on monta dans la volvo d'Edward, et Alice, Jazz, Emmett et Rose monta dans la porsche jaune d'Alice. Arriver on s'installa avec les parents qui étaient rester regarder leurs enfants, quand on vit Emi sortir elle était vêtu d'un juste au corps et de collant couleur saumon et portait des demi pointe et avait ses pointes à la main._

_Pendant tout le cour on avait été émerveiller Emi était vraiment doué, on les avait vu répéter leur gala, Emi faisait la partie avec les pointes._

-C'est bon on peut y aller. Nous dîmes Emi

-C'était magnifique Emi!_ Dit Edward se qui la fit rougir_

-On à été émerveiller. Dit-je

-elle a raison, mais pourquoi tu nous a jamais dit que t'était aussi doué. _Demanda Emmett_

-Oooh il a été ému mon nounours_. Dit Emi en taquinant mon frère._

_Tout le monde était mort de rire._

-Bon on y va la danseuse étoile. _Dit Jasper_

_Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison personne n'était là Carlisle était au travail à l'hospital et Esmée dans son magasin de décoration d'intérieur._

_Alice, Rosalie et Emi me prirent part le bras et m'emmena en haut elles me passèrent un maillot de bain à deux pièce le haut était un bandoulière et le bas était un shorty c'était un little marcel, Alice portait un maillot de bain noir le haut était en triangle le bas et était simple mais sur les côtés il y avait des ficelles qui se fermait en faisant une boucle, Rosalie avait le même en rose et Emi portait un shorty bleu turquoise et une bandoulière de la même couleur que le bas._

_Quand nous arrivâmes dehors les garçons était déjà là et mes yeux se fixa sur le torse nu d'Edward, Alice me fit revenir a la réalité en m'appellent._

_En allant jusqu'au transate, je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi._

PDV d'edward

_Quand je vis Bella en maillot de bain s'était MA-GNI-FI-QUE et elle avait ses rougeurs qui était trop mignonne._

-Nooooon Emmett, laisse moi!_ Cria Rosalie mais sa n'a pas suffit Emmett sauta dans l'eau avec Rosalie sur l'épaule, et éclaboussa Alice et Jazz qui se baignaient en amoureux, Emmett me regarda et puis Bella._

-Ah non, pas moi._ Cria Bella_

_Et la je me retrouvai à courir après elle, je la pris par dessus mon épaule et sauta dans l'eau, quand elle remonta à surface elle rigolai au éclat._

_A 18 heure nous décidâmes d'aller se rhabiller, il était 19 heure quand nous entendîmes mes parents arriver depuis le salon, Emi se précipita pour aller voir nos parents._

-Vous voulez rester manger ici?_demanda ma mère_

_Alice, Jazz et Bella accepta de rester mais emmett et rose repartir. Ma mère avait même réussi a convaincre jazz, ma sœur et Bella à rester dormir ici, Alice avait accompagner Bella chercher ses et moi étions tout seul dans le salon._

-Edward, tu pense quoi de Bella?_ Demanda jasper_

-euuh...bah elle est jolie, sympa, marrante.._._

-Est ce qu'elle te plais?

-Je peut te parler franchement jazz?

_Il me fit un signe de la tête et m'encouragea à parler._

-Je ressent quelque chose pour elle mais j'arrive pas à savoir trop quoi, je c'est que c'est bizarre parce que je la connais depuis pas très longtemps, mais quand je la touche je ressent un courant électrique et je me sens bien avec elle...

_Jazz me regardais avec un grand sourire._

_-_Mon petit eddy je crois que tu est entrain de tomber amoureux.

_Quand nous entendîmes les filles arriver nous décidions d'aller les rejoindre, jasper alla prendre Alice dans ses bras, et moi j'accompagnai Bella dans une chambre d'ami pour qu'elle pose ses affaires._

_-A taaaaaaaable!_

-On devrais y aller. _Dit-je,on partit et je mit ma main bas de son dos pour la "guider" et je la vit rougir. Quand on fit devant la porte de la chambre je me stoppa._

-Bella?

-Huum

-Je voulais savoir si sa va, depuis se qui c'est passer hier? Et si je peut me permettre de quoi elle parlais Jessica hier?

-Je croit que je te dois une explication. _Dit elle en se dirigent vers le lit et je m'assis a côté d'elle. _J'avais un petit ami qui s'appelait Mike Newton et sa faisait un ans et demi qu'on était ensemble et le jour de mes vingt ans quand je suis aller cher lui et que je suis rentrer, j'ai surpris Mike et Jessica ensemble entrain... enfin tu vois quoi sur le sofa et je suis partit en courant Mike avait essayer de me rattrapé, une semaine passa Alice, Rose, Emm' et jazz venaient me voir tout les jours et un jour quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et c'était Mike qui était venu me récupéré mais je l'ai pas laisser faire et il m'envoyer des lettres de menasses et personnes ne le savais jusqu'au jour ou Emmett la su il était aller refaire le portrait de Mike et depuis j'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

-Bella, mais comment quelqu'un a pus faire sa à toi, il n'y pas de mots assez cruel pour désigner se salopard.

_Elle me fit un petit sourire timide, je mit mon doigt sous son menton pour relever sa tête et je vis des larmes alors je la pris contre mon torse et la berça, elle releva la tête._

_-_On devrait peut être y aller._ Me dit elle d'une voix toute triste, je lui fit un bisous sur le front et sécha les larmes qui avait couler. En allant rejoindre les autres j'avais mit ma main sur son rein._

-Ah bah vous voilà.

-C'est bon Alice c'est pas la fin du monde. _Dit-je _

_Après voir fini de manger et de débarrasser mes parents alla se coucher, Jasper était assis sur le canapé et Alice avait sa tête poser sur lui cuisse de Jazz et les jambes allonger. Emi était dans un fauteuil et Bella et moi sur le canapé en face des deux amoureux._

-Et si on regardait un film.

-Si tu veut petit lutin._ Dit-je_

-Ne m'appelle pas comme. _Répondit Alice, _et si on regardait un film d'horreur!?

_Je vis Bella se crisper._

-Qu'est ce qui à Bella?_ Demandai-je_

-Rien c'est juste que j'aime pas trop les films d'horreur.

-Si tu veut on regarde autre chose_. Proposa Alice_

_-Nan c'est bon._

_-_D'accord et si on regarde Le Rite de Mikael Håfström

_Tout le monde fit oui de la tête, pendant le film Bella était venu se blottir contre moi, Jasper m'avais fait un sourire et Alice, elle était toute contente et je me demandai si elle avait pas fait exprès de mettre un film d'horreur pour que _

_Bella se rapproche de moi. A la fin du film il était trois __heure trente du matin, tout le monde alla se coucher et dit bonne a chacun d'entre nous, je n'arrivais pas à dormir il était quatre heure quinze et je dormais pas alors je décidai d'aller jouer du piano. Je me mit à jouer, et je créa une berceuse pour Bella, quand j'entendis du bruit je me retourna et vis Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte._

-C'est jolie, elle est de toi ?

_-_oui, c'est moi qui t'es réveiller ?

_Elle se rapprocha de moi et s'assit a côté de moi sur le tabouret du piano _

-Non j'arrivai pas à dormir et je t'es entendu jouer, et à ce que je vois toi non plus tu dort pas.

-Moi non plus j'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Je c'est que je vais casser l'ambiance, mais tu reprend quand les court de piano ?

-Euh bah il me reste jusqu'au 12 novembre vu que les enfants sont en vacances et pourquoi tu voulais savoir sa ?

-Comme sa, parle moi de toi ?

-Euuuh... tu veut savoir quoi ?

-Bah je sais pas moi ta date de naissance...

Bah j'ai été adopté par Carlisle et Esmée cullen, mon vrais prénom c'est Edward Anthony Masen et mais maintenant c'est Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, mon anniversaire c'est le 20 juin, j'ai 26 ans et trois ans m'avoir adopté Esmée et Carlisle on adopté Emi et on à appris le jour de l'adoption que Emi s'appelle Emi Elizabeth Masen et que c'est ma vrais sœur, ma couleur est le bleu. Et toi parle moi de toi ?

bah j'ai 23 ans, mon anniversaire c'est le 13 septembre, mon vrai prénom c'est Isabella Marie Swan, mes parents ont divorcer quand j'avais trois ans et Emmett six, il est rester vivre chez mon père et moi chez ma mère en Floride jusqu'à mes seize parce que ma mère avait rencontré Phil et il voyageais beaucoup avec son équipe de base ball, a seize je suis partit vivre chez mon père avec mon frère à Forks, à dix-neuf ans je suis partit vivre à New York avec mon frère.

-Tu c'est à peut près ma vie et moi la tienne, aller vient on va se poser sur le canapé.

_Elle me suivit, je m'assis sur le canapé et elle se blottis contre moi, et on s'endormit._


	4. Chapter 4 la déclaration

Salut tout le monde je voulais vous dire que je vais essayer de faire plus attention aux fautes d'orthographe enfin bref bonne lecture.!

Chapitre 4:

PDV de Bella:

_Plusieurs semaines furent passée, Edward avait repris le travail, Emi avait repris les cours, quand à Alice et Rose, elles avaient encore une semaine de vacance ainsi que Jasper, Emmett lui aussi avait repris le travail._

_Aujourd'hui on était mercredi donc Emmett ne donne pas d'entraînement et Edward n'a pas de cours de piano._

-Hey Bella._ Me dit Edward, il avait emménager dans même bâtiment que moi... et on était plus proche on avait des liens d'amitié assez fort et je me suis rendu compte que j'était amoureuse d'Edward Cullen_

-Hey eddy. _Dit-je en sachant qu'Edward n'aime pas se surnom et celui si me fit un regard meurtrier tout en rigolant. _

-Je peut entrer?

-Bien sur pas besoin de demander.

_Il alla se poser à côté de moi sur le sofa._

-Alors tu fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-Bah rien, mais pour l'instant je suis en charmante compagnie.

_Il sourit et je trouvais sont sourire toujours aussi sexy._

-Tu veut sortir, aller faire un tour?

-ouai je veut bien. _Répondit-je _

-cool, aller vient il est midi on va manger dehors.

_Je le suivi jusqu'à sa volvo grise._

-On va manger où?

-Tu verras.

_Quand nous fûmes arriver devant le restaurent, c'était un restaurent où on mange des hamburgers, frites..._

_Quand nous entrâmes dans le restaurent, une femme d'une quarantaine était à l'entré._

_-_Bonjours. _Nous dîmes la femme._

-Bonjours. _répondit Edward, alors que moi je fit un signe de tête. Elle nous installa au fond dans un coin de la pièce, et nous donna les menus, je pris une pizza oriental au merguez,chorizo,et fromage Edward prit une pizza jambon fromage._

-Edward, je voulais savoir comment a-tu connus Jessica?

-Et bah nous étions dans le même lycée et elle aussi est aller en France pour ses études et c'est une fois la bas qu'on c'est mit ensemble, mais j'ai rompus avec elle au bout de un ans parce qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre... Enfin bref dit moi tu en est où dans ton livre?

-Et bah, faut que je l'envoie en correction demain.

-C'est bien.

_La serveuse nous emmena nous plats et nous dîmes merci._

_Après le repas nous sommes aller nous promenez dans un parc et nous reprîmes la route direction maison à dix-huit heure. Le trajet fut calme et Edward avait mit de la musique en fond c'était claire de lune de Debussy._

-Sa te dit de rester manger à la maison se soir?_ Demandait-je _

-Oui, si tu veut.

-Mais OUI que je le veut, autrement je te l'aurais pas demander et je t'aurai viré à cous de pied au cul_. Le taquinai-je et il me sourit de toute ses dents._

Je me mit à préparer je dîner je choisi de faire des pâtes à la carbonara, quand j'étais entrain de préparer ma sauce Edward entra dans la cuisine.

-Sa sent bon.

-Merci

-Bon sa va être bon pour manger.

_Sans que je m'en rende compte Edward avait mit la table._

-Tu n'était pas obliger, Bon aller à table.

_On mangeâmes tout en parlent de tout et de rien._

_Après avoir manger, on débarrassa la table._

-Vient_. Me dit Edward en me prennent le bras et me dirigea jusqu'au couloir et ferma ma porte puis nous emmena dans son appartement._

-Q'est ce que tu fait?

-Chuuut. _Il nous emmenas vers son piano et nous assîmes sur le tabouret et il joua la mélodie qu'il avait jouer la première fois que je l'avait entendu faire du piano, après qu'il est fini de joué il se tournas vers moi et je me demandai pourquoi il avait fait tout sa._

-Bella il faut que je te dise quelque chose parce que j'en peut plus de le garder pour moi, mais s'il te plais ne me coupe.

_Je fit oui de la tête._

-Bella, cette berceuse je l'ai écrite pour toi, parce que je suis fous amoureux de toi, tu me hante nuits et jours, mon cœur vie que pour toi, chaque fois que je te touche je sent ce courant électrique, chaque fois je te vois je suis heureux et je sais pas si tu ressent la même chose pour moi mais je t'aime et sa que tu le veut ou pas, et sa ne changera pas.

-Edward... Wahou j'ai rêver tellement de fois que tu me dise sa parce que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen JE T'AIME.

_Il sourit puis m'embrassa ses lèvres était douce, il embrassais comme un dieu, je lui permit de passer sa langue et nos langue se touchaient dans une bataille sans fin pour montrer l'amour qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre, j'étais à bous de souffle se qui me fit gémir et Edward compris et arrêta se baiser, il avait les lèvres gonfler._

-Vient on va se coucher._ Me dit il en me prennent la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre._Tient, _il me tendit un t-shirt à lui et un joging. _Il y a des brosses à dents neuve dans le placard de la sale de bain.

_Je me changea dans la sale d'eau et me brossa les dents, quand je fut dans le lit je me blottis contre le torse d'Edward, attend il a juste un caleçon oh mon dieu je me senti rougir. Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois._

_-_Je t'aime Bella

-moi aussi je t'aime.

j'espère que sa vous a plus bisous


	5. Chapter 5 attendre pour toi

Chapitre 4:

PDV d'Emi:

_Salut tout le monde, vous connaissez pas mon histoire, donc je vais vous la raconter en version courte. J'ai été adoptée par Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Mon vrais prénom avant d'être adoptée est Emi Elizabeth Masen et maintenant c'est Emi Elizabeth Masen Cullen, ma mère Elizabeth et mon père Edward biologique sont mort dans un accident de voiture, et ma mère était enceinte de sept mois de moi, ils avaient un fils Edward et il avait onze ans lui aussi était dans la voiture mais il a survécu, ma mère était encore vivante quand les médecins lui ont fait une césarienne, mais elle n'a pas supporter l'opération, mon père, lui est mort dans l'accident, quand je pu sortir de l'hospital à huit mois je passa de familles en famille d'accueil, mon frère Edward ne savait pas que j'avais survécu, il était partir dans une famille qui l'avait adopté la famille cullen, qui plus tard ils avaient appris qu'Edward avait une petite sœur de dix mois et c'est moi qui passait dans des familles d'accueil, alors les Cullen mon adoptés._

_Le jour de mes treize ans, j'étais partit le soir au cinéma avec des amis et c'est se soir la que j'ai été violer par James._

Jeudi 15 novembre 2012:

_Je pris la clé de l'appartement d'Edward et entra._

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard aller debout, tu vas au travail aujourd'hui en plus il est six heure et on a une heure pour faire notre joging._ Dit-je en entrent dans la chambre de mon frère._ Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que tu fait la Bella et pourquoi vous avez dormit ensemble, attend, NAN vous êtes ensemble, oh mon dieu c'est trop biiien, ouiiiiiiiiii. _Dit- je en sautent de partout._

-Doucement petite sœur, de une tu n'en parle à personne parce qu'on veut le dire nous même, et de deux mais qu'est ce qui te prend de gueuler comme sa le matin.

-C'est bon je me calme, mais debout.

-Je vais préparé le petit déjeuner. _Dit ma belle sœur._

_Edward alla se mettre en tenu de sport puis déjeuna. Puis on alla courir, en rentrent Edward et moi on avait encore fait la course pour avoir la sale de bain en premier mais cette fois c'est le rouquin qui gagna._

-Eddy dépêche toi, aller mon petit rouquin._ Criai-je depuis le salon_

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa et je suis pas roux. _Cria mon frère_

-Si si je t'assure t'es roux, comme moi je suis rousse et y a pas de honte à l'être. Bon tu te dépêche.

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

-Ah bah enfin.

_Je pris mes affaire et alla prendre une douche, quand je fini je retourna dans le salon._

-Tu veut que je t'emmene au collège?

-Oui je veut bien merci eddy.

_Mon frère grogna quelque mot, que je ne pus entendre et il alla faire un bisous à ma belle sœur._

_-_Au revoir, Bella. _Dit-je_

_Arriver au collège je me précipitais pour rejoindre mon groupe de pote composer de Carlie ma meilleure amie, Julie, Dylan, et Seth mon autre meilleur est tous dans la même classe de 3ème, on commençais par français de huit à neuf heure et après une heure d'espagnole et une heure de maths à midi on mangeâmes à la cantine, on avait que une heure d'anglais de deux à trois cette aprème, quand les cours furent fini on alla chez moi en bus, ma mère nous attendais à l'entrer comme chaque jeudi._

-Coucou maman, papa est toujours au travail?

-Oui il fini à huit heure._ Me dit elle en faisait un câlin, elle dit bonjour à tout le monde et avec mon groupe on alla dans le jardin, on parla de tout et de rien on fit même nos devoirs tous ensemble même si on en avait pas envie, a cinq heure tout le monde était partit._

PDV d'Edward:

_Il était cinq heure et demi quand je suis rentrer à la maison._

-Bella t'es là?

-Ouiii, je suis dans la sale de bain

_Je me dirigeais vers la sale de bain, et alla derrière ma douce et encercla son ventre et lui fit un bisous sur la joue, elle se retourna pour être face à moi toujours dans mes et m'embrassa fougueusement, et la mon téléphone sonna pour m'avertir que j'avais un message, je pris mon téléphone et le lu._

-C'est qui qui?_ Me demanda ma douce_

_-_C'est Emi elle me dit que je suis inviter cher mes parents et que si je veut tu peut venir, sa te dit?

-Oui.

-Bon bah c'est partit on y va.

-Okay.

_Je me gara à ma place habituel et sortit de la voiture puis alla ouvrir la porte de ma volvo à Bella._

-Coucou, Edward. M_e dit ma mère_

-Hey m'man, salut p'pa

_Je fit un câlin à mes parents et Bella fit de même, et on alla dire bonjour à Alice et Jasper._

-Bon on à quelque chose à vous annoncer. _Je pris la main __de Bella, et je vit Emi sourir._

-On est ensemble. _Ma douce venait de parler._

_Je vit Alice sauter de partout, ma mère était ému et avait les larmes au bord des yeux, mon père et Jazz souriaient._

-Félicitation!_ cria Alice en me prennent moi et mon amoure dans ses bras_

_Ma mère fit à moi et Bella un gros câlin, idem pour mon pere, Jasper lui me fit une accolade_

-Félicitation eddy! Et a toi aussi Bella

-Bon on va au resto. _Dit ma mère_

_Arriver au restaurent on mangea et on repartit à 22 heure,mes parents avec Emi chez eux, Alice et Jasper dans la même direction que moi et Bella, arriver devant l'immeuble Alice et Jasper montèrent dans l'appartement de mon lutin de sœur et Bella s'arrêta devant l'entré de l'immeuble._

-Bella qu'est ce qui à?

-Euh rien, mais je me demandai on va chez toi où moi?

-Bah comme tu veut, ma puce

-Chez moi alors.

-Dac, mais avant je vais chercher quelque affaires pour demain matin.

_Elle fit un oui avec la tête._

-Edward, je t'attend dans mon appartement.

_Je me dépêcha de prendre mes affaires et quand je fut dans l'appartement de Bella et elle n'était pas dans le salon._

-Chérie t'es où?

-Dans la sale de bain!

_Je me mit derrière elle, mit mes mains sur sa taille et lui fit un bisous dans le cou, elle se retourna et m'embrassa dans baiser passionné, je l'emmena jusqu'au lit tout en gardent le contact de nos lèvres, je l'allongea sur le lit et me mit au dessus d'elle et commença à déboutonner son chemisier._

-Edward, huum, nan arrête.

_Je m'arrêta à et me mit assis à côté d'elle._

-Je suis désoler Bella.

-Non, Edward tu n'a pas à l'être, c'est pas de ta faute si je peut pas te donner... enfin tu voit.

-Et Bella, c'est pas grave, je peut attendre ne t'inquiète pas.

-Edward..._ souffla Bella_. Merci, je sais pas quoi dire...

-Dit rien, bon aller on va aller se coucher.

_Bella alla se mettre en pyjama et s'allongea dans le lit, je me mit un joging et un marcel blanc et alla me coucher avec ma douce et elle se blottis contre moi._


	6. Chapter 6

__Chapitre 6:

PDV__De Bella

_Je me réveillai, j'étais seule dans le lit je me demandais où était Edward, je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était midi passer, et la je repensai à la nuit dernière Edward ne m'en avait pas voulu que je n'était pas prête..., il est parfait et je l'aime. C'est sur ces pensés que je me dirigeai jusqu'à la sale de bain et prit une douche, puis je pris mon petit déjeuner et alla me brosser les dents et retourna au salon et alluma la télé, et je tombai sur la série américan wives. _

''Driiiiiiiiiiiiing driiiiiiiiiing''

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaa aller ouvre cette porte!

-Deux minute Alice, je suis pas superman. _j'ouvrais la porte et Alice entra comme une furie._

-Bonjours Alice, ça va bien et toi? Merci de t'en inquiété. _Dit-je ironiquement_.

-Hey, j'ai un problème se soir on est invité chez mes parents, toi Edward, Jasper, Rose et Emmettet y a aussi des amis à Emi.

-Et je peut savoir c'est quoi le problème?

-Je c'est pas quoi mettre.

-Okay, Jazz est là?

-Nan pourquoi?

-Aller vient on va aller regarder se que tu peux mettre.

_Quand nous finîmes de choisir la tenue d'Alice qui en a profité pour en choisir une pour moi, il est dix-sept heure moins vingt et Edward n'allait pas tarder à rentrer donc nous décidâmes d'aller dans mon appartement, à dix-sept heure Edward arriva avec Jasper, après que les gars furent prêt, on partit. Arriver chez les Cullen, Esmée,Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett et Emi attendaient devant la maison, on alla leurs dirent bonjour. Un peut plus tard on entendit la sonnerie de la maison._

-Carliiiiie, Seeeeth. _Cria Emi Ils se dirent bonjour et les amis d'Emi dirent bonjour à tout le monde. Seth était assis sur le canapé Emi serrée contre lui. Et plein d'idée me traversa la tête et je fini par me convaincre que c'était parce qu'il était des meilleurs amis et était Carlie à côté d'Emi._

-A table. Cria Esmé.

PDVd'Edward: 

_Quand Seth et Carlie était arriver, je trouvais ma sœur et Seth très proche mais je me suis dit que c'était parce que se sont des meilleurs amis._

-A table. _Cria ma mère _

_On mangea dans la joie et Emmett faisait des petites blagues sur Seth et Emi qui faisait rougir ma sœur, après manger on alluma la télé et on tomba sur une chaîne d'info, ils disaient qu'un violeur était sortit de prison, et à se moment je vis Emi se tendre, quelque minute plus tard on vit James, c'était lui qui sortait de prison._

-Non non non, c'est pas vrais dit moi que c'est faux. _Carlisle prit ma mère qui était en pleure dans ses bras pour la calmer, il avait les larmes aux yeux, Alice aussi pleurait dans les bras de Jasper, Rosalie et Bella avait les larmes aux yeux et essayaient de ne pas pleurée quand à Emmett lui était en colère et moi j'étais remplis de rage et je vis Emi, elle ne bougeais pas et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues._

-Emi, Emirépond moi s'il te plais!

-Il...il a-avait dit qu'il me...meretrouverai. _Dit elle en bégayent. Et elle partit en courant dans sa chambre, je voulus la rejoindre mais Jasper me fit signe de pas y aller et de laisser Seth le faire et celui si se dépêcha de la rejoindre, vingt minute plus tard il redescendit, il avait les yeux rouges, tout comme ma mère, Alice Bella et Rose ._

-Elle dort._Dit il _

_Nous décidâmes tous d'aller se coucher, avant d'y aller on passa tous voir Emi._

-Edward._ Me dit Bella _si tu veux va te coucher avec ta sœur, je sais que sa vous arrivessouvent de dormir ensemble.

_Je l'embrassa, et la prit dans mes bras. _

-Si tu veut dort dans ma chambre.

_Bella alla se coucher dans ma chambre et je me mis avec Emi. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

PDV d'Edward

_Ca faisait une semaine et demie que l'on était allés au tribunal. Ils avaient dit qu'ils feraient de leur mieux, qu'ils feraient en sorte que James ne s'approche pas d'Emi, ni de son école. Nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles. Ma soeur ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Elle n'avait recommencé à manger que depuis deux-trois jours._

_, mon père avait été obliger de la mettre sous perfusion, Seth et Carlie étaient les seuls à savoir de ses amis pour son viol, ils venaient lui apporter ses courts et ils venaient touts les jours après les cours voir ma sœur._

_Quand on était tous on salon même Rose, Emmett, Jasper et Bella étaient là, le téléphone sonna et ma mère décrocha quand elle raccrocha, elle avait un sourire jusqu'au oreille._

-On a réussi ! On a l'ordonnance restrictive, cria ma mère.

_Tout le monde se serra dans les bras. On monta dans la chambre d'Emi, qui s'assit à côté d'elle._

-Emi, ma puce, réveilles-toi, on a une bonne nouvelle.

_Emi se leva pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Emmett l'aida à descendre. Malgré qu'elle est recommencée à manger, elle est toujours faible. Quand tout le monde fut installé sur le canapé, on lui expliqua ce que le juge nous avait dit._

-Emi, hum... Tu pourrais retourner au collège, mais avant il faut que tu reprennes des forces, _dit mon père. _

-Et, euh... On voudrait que tu vois un psychologue, _chuchota ma mère._

-M... Mais, j'en ai pas besoin.

-Si Emi, tu en as besoin, tu pense que non... Mais s'il te plaît ? _Demandais-je_

-Mais je vous dis que je vais bien !

-Emi, s'il te plaît, au moins une séance ? _m'enquis-je._

-D'accord... Je le vois quand ?

-Demain, mais si tu veux, on peut repousser, _la rassura ma mère._

-Non, c'est bon. Hum, est-ce que je peux appeler Carlie et Seth pour leur dire ?

_Ma mère aquiesça. Après que ma soeur eut terminé son appel, ma mère décida de faire le repas. Il était 21 heures quand on décida de passer à table. Emi mangea très peu mais elle fit un effort pour manger un peu plus que d'habitude. Après le dîner, nous décidâmes tous de regarder un film à part Emi et mes parents, qui décidèrent de se coucher.Après le film nous allâmes tous nous coucher._

PDV d'Emi

_Je me réveillais à 8 heures. Quand je descendis, mes parents étaient dans la cuisine. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice avaient repris le travail. Ils s'étaient mis en arrêt le temps que j'aille mieux. J'entrais dans la cuisine._

-Bonjour ma puce, me dit ma mère.

-Bonjour Emi, me dit mon père.

_Je leur fis un bisou sur la joue_

-Tiens, ton petit déj'.

_Elle me tendit mon chocolat chaud. _

-Merci. Euh, il vient à quelle heure ? _demandais-je. _

_Je n'avais pas besoin de dire que je parlais du psy. _

-A 15 heures, m'expliqua mon père.

_On entendit quelqu'un descendre. On savait tous que c'était Bella vu qu'elle ne travaillait pas._

-Hey Bella !_ m'exclamais-je._

-Hey Emi. Bonjour Esmée, Carlisle.

-Bonjour Bella, _répondirent-ils en même temps._

-Tu bois toujours du chocolat chaud au petit-déjeuner ? _demanda ma mère à Bella._

-Oui mais laissez. Je vais le faire moi-même. Je voudrais pas vous embêter.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, ça ne me dérange pas. _Tiens, lui dit ma mère en lui servant son chocolat chaud. _

-Merci,mais...

-Il y a pas de mais Bella.

-Bon je vais me préparer. Dit-je

_Il était 14 heures 50 quand quelqu'un sonna. Je savais qui c'était. Je descendis, c'était Eleazar, et bah je m'y attendais pas celle la._

-Bonjour, _dis-je en lui tendant la main. _

_Il la prit._

-Bonjour Emi.

_Eleazar est un très bon ami de mes parents il a une femmeCarmen Denali ils ont 3 trois filles Tanya qui rêve de sortir avec Edward, Kate et Irina, Eleazar est brun, les yeux couleur alla dans le salon._

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? _demandais-je. _

-Parler, que tu vides ton sac en quelque sorte. Et que tu te sentes mieux. On va commencer par parler de toi.

-Euuh...Bah mon vrai prénom c'est Emi Elizabeth Masen Cullen, je suis au collège, mais tu c'est déjà tout sa...

-oui mais je suis là en tant que psy donc..parle moi de se que tu ressens, on ma dit tu veut pas qu'on te souhaite ton anniversaire et je voudrais savoir pourquoi?

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je déteste se jour, parce que c'est la date du décè de mes parents biologiques, personne ne devrais être heureux le jour où c'est parents sont mort.

-Tu n'a pas peur que tes proches, soit triste de ne pas t'offrir de cadeau.

-Mais si ils m'en offrent, on a fait comme une sorte de compromis, ils ne me souhaite pas mon anniversaire, mais on fait un repas le soir...

-Parle moi de tes parents biologiques et adoptif.

-Qu'est ce que je peux vous dire, Esmée et Carlisle mon donner tout l'amour qu'il me faut.

-Tu c'est pourquoi, ils mon fait venir.

-Oui, j'en est pas besoin regarder je vais bien.

_On parlait pendant une heure, mais j'évitais de parler de James.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Pdv de Bella:

Je me réveillai, et repensai à la soiré d'hier en admirant mon homme, hier soir on avait manger avec Eleazar, il nous avait parler de sa femme Carmen et ses filles Tanya, Kate et Irina, après le repas il partit, une heure plus tard c'était à notre tour, on prenait tous le même chemin vu qu'on habite dans le même immeuble, quand tout le monde était rentrer dans leurs appartement et Edward dans le mien, Alice et moi étions toujours dans le couloir.

Flash back

-Bella?

-Oui, Alice

-Heuu... Tu c'est Eleazar va venir avec sa famille demain enfin tu le c'est ca et que toi aussi tu va être là, je voulais te dire de faire attention avec Tanya.

-Heuu d'accord mais pourquoi tu me dit ca?

-Elle veut sortir avec Edward, et elle est prête à tout faire... bon je te laisse bonne nuit bisous.

-Bisous, ah Alice merci.

Elle me fit un sourire et nous allâmes chaqu'une de notre côté.

Fin flash back.

J'étais toujours entrain de contempler Edward, quand il se mit face à moi.

-Tu me fixe. Chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'admire.

-C'est flippent.

-C'est romantique.

Il se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, je l'embrassai dans le cou,il se retourna et m'embrassa.

-Aller Edward, on va déjeuner il est déjà 10 heure.

-J'ai pas envie de me lever, je veut rester au lit avec toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de rester avec toi, mais tu sait très bien qu'Alice va débarquer pour trouver une tenue pour le dîner de se soir, alors debout la marmotte. Dit-je en lui faisant une bouille mimi, il me retourna et se mit au dessus de moi et m'embrassa, il se mit à me faire des chatouilles et j'éclatais de rire.

-Tu sais très bien que je peut pas résister à cette bouille.

Il se mit debout et me prit sur son épaule, il nous emmena dans la cuisine et me posa sur le plan de travail et me fit un bisous, après avoir déjeuner, je me demandai pourquoi Alice n'était toujours pas là, alors je voulus partir chez elle mais quand je sortis, Alice était devant chez elle avec une valise à la main, je commancais à m'inquiété.

-Alice. je la fit sursauter. Mais qu'est ce que tu fait, tu part pas hein?

-Mais nan Bella.

-Mais pourquoi ta une vali... Attend laisse moi deviner c'est pour choisir une tenue pour se soir.

-Ta tout compris, bon on va encore rester comme deux pommer au milieu du couloir ou on va rentrer dans ton petit coquon d'amour à toi et mon frère.

-On parle de moi? Demanda Edward, en nous rejoignant.

-Hey, DITES MOI PAS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI, t'es toujours pas habiller alors que je dois chosir des habilles pour Bella, moi et aussi Rose qui va venir plus tard, alors que toi tu vas aller rejoindre Jasper et Emm', même le nounours lui c'est lever!

-Tout doux Alice, je vais aller m'habiller et je vous laisse entre filles.

Après qu'Edward soit partit, vingt minutes plus tard Rosalie était là.

Après avoir déclarer que je me bouclais les cheveux, Rosalie se fera un chignon avec quelques mèches qui sorte, et Alice voulut rien changer à ces cheveux, nous allâmes chercher les garçons pour aller manger, nous mangeâmes dans une pizzeria. Après avoir fini de manger, nous retournâmes tous à mon appartement, les gars regardèrent un match de baseball, et nous allâmes finir de choisir les tenues et le maquillages pour se soir.

PDV d'Edward:

19 heures 30:

-Aller les fille grouillez vous on va être en retard, cria Emmett.

-C'est bon on arrive nounours. Répondit Rose

Les filles décsendîmes une par une.

je vis Bella en premiere, elle était fabuleuse, elle portait une robe à mi cuisse, beige en dentelle avec une doublure, une petite bande noir était au-dessous de sa poitrine, et la robe était à colle rond et à bretelle épaisse, elle portait des ballerine à talon compenser mais pas très haut, noire, elle a dut se battre avec ma soeur et Rose pour les obliger à la laisser porter des chaussures à talon qui fait pas treize centimètre, elle avait ses cheveux brun bouclé qui tombais sur ses épaules, et elle était maquiller légerement, elle se mit à côté de moi et je lui fit un bisous sur le haut de son crâne.

-Tu est fabuleuse, chuchoitais-je à son oreille se qui la fit rougir.

-Merci.

Se fut au tour d'Alice de venir en bas, elle se préssipitais dans les bras de son Jasper, elle portait une longue robe doré avec une fente niveau de la cuisse, jusqu'en bas, se qui dévoilait sa jambe, elle portais des éscarpins noire, elle n'avait pas changer la façon de se coiffer , elle c'était maquiller comme Bella, un peut d'eye liner, du gloss et du blush, Rosalie était entrain de marcher dans les éscalier, quand on put enfin la voir Emmett la siffla se qui la fit sourire de toute ses dents, elle avait une robe rouge asser moulante qui arrive à mi cuisse avec les manches courtes, accompagner par des escarpin ouvert noir, ses cheveux était attacher en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui parte, elle était maquiller comme Bella et le lutin.

On avait prit deux voitures Bella et moi dans ma volvo grise et les autres dans le 4x4 d'Emmett arriver chez mes parents, nous vîmes qu'Eleazar et sa famille n'était pas encore arriver, nous allâmes dans le salon et nous dîmes bonsoir à mes parents et ma soeur Emi, un quart d'heure plus tard on entendit la sonnerie, Esmée alla ouvrir.

-Bella! c'est pour toi. Cria ma mère.

Bella alla à la porte d'entré.

-Jacob! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là. Hurla-t-elle de joie.

Tout le monde alla voir se qui se passe.

-Et bah t'en à de la voix mini swan, je me demande comment on fait pour pas vous entendre quand vous...

-Emmett! L'enguela Bella.

la personne qui venait de sonner, toussauta.

-Ah salut Jacob. Dit emmett en lui faisant une accolade virile, tout le monde lui dirent bonsoir, à par moi j'était le seul à ne pas le connaitre.

-Edward, je te présente Jacob on était meilleurs amis depuis tout petit, et Jacob je te présente Edward nous somme ensemble.

-Salut, content pour toi t'a bien choisi, Bella est merveilleuse. Me dit il en me tendant la main que je pris.

On entendit une voix stridente crier, je hais cette voix.

-Coucouuuuuu Edy!

-Oh non pas elle, qu'on me donne corde. Dit je, seulement ma famille m'avait entendut et ils éclatairent tous de rire.

-Comment sa va Edy?

-Bien. Enfin juste avant que t'arrive pensait je. Et s'il te plais Tanya ne m'appele pas Edy.

Elle fit oui de la tête, elle dit bonjour à tout le monde, même à Jacob qui se permettais de regarder dans son décolté, quand elle s'arreta devant Bella et la regarda de bas en haut, quand elle vit nos main enlasser elle dit avant que je ne puisse la couper.

-T'es qui toi!?

-Tanya! La gronde sa mère.

-C'est rien heu...

-Carmen et tu doit être Bella.

Eleazar et les deux autres soeur nous dîmes bonsoir, Irina et Kate était plus gentille que Tanya, surtout avec ma Bella.

-Allez venez ,entrer.

Dit ma mère en allant au salon suivit par nous tous, Alice était sur le côté du sofa, Jasper entre elle et Rosalie, qui était a côtê d'Emmett, Eleazar et mon père d'un côté de l'autre canapé, Carmen et mère sur l'autre côté et les trois soeur sur un autre canapé, Emi était sur un fauteuil, vers mon père et Eleazar, je les entendit parler de la prochiane seance de psychologie.

On parlais de tout et de rien, Tanya essayais de me faire des avances comme toujours et je la recallais je voyai même Bella lui lancer des regards meurtrier mais Tanya était trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte, et quand Jacob lui en faisais elle répondais.

On passa à table, à ma droite il y avait Bella et à ma gauche Emi, elle était silencieuse, peut être un peut gêner que son psy soit là, en face de moi il y avait les trois soeur Denali et à côté de Tanya, comme par hasard c'était Jacob, les parents étaient dans leur "coin",Lily et Jazz étaient sur la droite de Bella ainsi que Rose et Emm' étaient à celle de repas se passa dans la bonne humeure malgré que Tanya me faisait des avances mais je n'y répondais pas, alors elle retournait draguer Jacob, quant à Emi elle faisait des éfforts, après avoir fini de manger nous decîdames de laisser mes parents, Carmen et Eleazar entre eux, on avait proposer à Emi de venir avec nous dans le jardin mais elle dans l'herbe on s'assit en cercle, seul la lumière de la lune et la lumière basse de la maison nous éclaire.

PDV d'Emi:

Ils m'avaient proposer de venir avec eux dans le jardin mais j'avais reffuser, je n'était pas d'une humeur à faire rire les gens, en gros j'avais le moral à zéro, et j'était gêner qu'Eleazar était là, j'avait l'impréssion que c'était pas l'ami de mes parents mais plutôt mon psy...

Je décidais d'aller dans ma chambre et m'allonger sur mon lit, il était 21 heures 40,je mit de la musique, "Believe in me" de Demi Lovato, les paroles défilèrent sans que je m'en rende compte la musique était fini, puis se fut du Bob Marley, je reconnut tout de suite la musique "Don't worry, be happy", et je m'endormis en plus demain on est lundi et j'ai école, quand je me révéillais en sursaut j'avais encore fait un cauchemard, il était 23 heures passé, je tournais la tête, Edward était là et me il prit dans ses bras, il me bercait et s'allongea sur mon lit, je me callais contre lui, il me chantait une berceuse et je m'endormis

**j'espère que sa vous à plus, et désoler pour le retard.**

**Bisous,(et si il y a des fautes désoler).**


End file.
